


Coming Home

by Frosty83, Gia_Sesshoumaru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty83/pseuds/Frosty83, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru
Summary: Viktor comes home to Yuuri after the European Championships.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot written for tumblr @askyuurikatsuki (me) with @theviktornikiforov-rp for our blog canon.

Yuuri closed the door behind them as they come into the apartment, sighing. “Mmm, well, at least we're finally home now... together,” he said. It had felt like a very long week, and he knew that it had felt that way for Viktor as well. Neither of them functioned very well when they were separated, which is why they always traveled together. This time, however, it had been a necessity.

“Ah yes. It's so good to be home,” Viktor said, setting his luggage down by the door. He had been at Europeans all week, while Yuuri had been training for the Olympics at home in St. Petersburg. He had wanted to go with Viktor, to support him at his final Europeans, but his husband and coach had insisted that he stay behind to train. Every minute was valuable with the Olympics coming up.

Yuuri walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him. “Mmm, I'm glad that we're not apart anymore.” Being apart was painful. Every time he was apart from Viktor, it felt like a part of himself was missing - half of himself. They could get through it, but that didn’t mean that either of them liked it.

Viktor sighed happily, slipping his arms around Yuuri’s waist. “Me too, detka,” he said. “It was torture sleeping alone.” He leaned forward and kissed Yuuri. 

Yuuri kissed him back.  “Mmm, yes, it was for me, too... at least we won't have to be alone again, though I'm sorry you didn't win.” Viktor had lost his European title for the first time in his career. He was sure that it hadn’t been the way he wanted to end the final European Championships of his career.

“Pfft I did the best I could, and I still made the podium,” he said with a small smile. “I'm happy for Chris.” Viktor honestly seemed it, too - and it wasn’t as if he had skated poorly.  He had done well. Chris had merely been better.

“Mmm yeah I know, so am I,” Yuuri said. Chris was a friend, and it had been great to see him finally get a Gold Medal after all these years. No one deserved it more than him. 

“I do wish my scores had been a bit better though.” A bit of a frown crossed Viktor’s face. 

“You skated great, love!” Yuuri would hate for Viktor to remember his last Europeans with regret, thinking that he should have done more. Sure, he said now that he felt he had done his best, but Yuuri wanted to make sure that he always felt like that. “And you still have one more skate left,” he reminded Viktor, “depending on whether they give you the short or the free skate. You did say you wanted the Team Event to be it for you if you still think that.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Viktor said, smiling down at him. “Yes you're right, I really hope to get the free skate. I do still want that to be the last thing. I want to make memories at the Olympics with you as the last time I skate competitively.”

Yuuri smiled at him. ”You will. We will. I'll be in the crowd cheering you on if Japan doesn't make the free skate, and you'll be at the boards supporting me when I try and win Olympic Gold in the Singles event,” he said to him placing his hands on his husband’s cheeks. “Even if we don't walk in together during the Opening Ceremonies, we'll be there together for the Closing and for every other moment. It'll be wonderful no matter what happens.”

Yuuri wanted them to walk in together - and as his coach, Viktor could walk with the Japanese delegation if he wanted to. He also understood that this was his last Olympics, and even though they weren’t “Team Russia” anymore, he understood that Viktor might want to walk in with Georgi, Yuri, and Mila and the rest of the “Olympics Athletes of Russia.” Either way, they would do their last Olympics together.

“I can't wait to be at the boards watching you fight for that medal, love. I have confidence you will bring that home,” he said, smiling back at him.

“I'm glad you're so confident; it makes me a bit anxious,” Yuuri said.  He was trying to feel as confident as possible because he knew he could do it and he knew that Viktor believed in him, but… it was hard. The anxiety was there no matter what he did. 

Viktor brushed the hair from Yuuri’s eyes. “Love, we'll take every precaution to make sure you're level-headed before you take the ice. Have I ever steered you wrong?” 

Yuuri shook his head looking down briefly. “No, never. You are always just what I need.” No matter what happened, or how he felt, Viktor always seemed to know what to say to bring him out and make him feel better again. Sometimes, he didn’t know what he would do without him. Viktor brought something out in him.

Viktor smirked. “And what do you need now, love?”

“Mmm, I don't know, I may have a few ideas…” Yuuri said, pressing himself in closer to Viktor, “and just think, we'll both be retired soon, and the only thing we'll have to think about is life... afterward.” They talked a little about it so far, but just the idea of being able to do whatever they wanted, and just… be married was very enticing to Yuuri.

“Hmmm, You're so right, love. We can focus on each other more... “ Viktor leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly against Yuuri’s.

Yuuri kissed him back. “Mmm yes and anything else we want to do. We'll move back to Hasetsu like we've both talked about.”

“Do you think your mother would teach me to make Katsudon?” Viktor asked. “I want to be able to spoil you with it.”

Yuuri chuckled. “I'm sure she would. I love it when you spoil me.”

“How about I spoil you now with kisses?” Viktor asked. “I know I've missed doing that…” Viktor leaned his head forward again, his lips inching closer to Yuuri’s. 

“Mmm yes and we can do a lot more than that,” he said.

“Mmm, what did you have in mind?” Viktor asked, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s neck, slowly kissing down. 

Yuuri moaned, arching into him. “Mmm more of that... shall we move this into the bedroom?

“I'm fine where ever you want to go,” Viktor said, moving to the other side of Yuuri’s neck as he moved his hands down to cup Yuuri’s ass. “I've just missed you so much…” 

“Mmm I've missed you, too, love,” Yuuri said, “and we'll never have to be apart again.” He slowly moved his hand underneath Viktor’s shirt, trailing his fingers along the muscles underneath.

“I'm so happy to be in your arms again, love,” Viktor said, lifting his love up and slowly moving them both back towards the bedroom. 

“Mmm yes so I am.... now, where were we?”


End file.
